


The Past of The Di Angelo's

by Shadows_of_The_Night



Series: Stories Left Forgotten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_The_Night/pseuds/Shadows_of_The_Night
Summary: Bianca and Nico di Angelo were placed in an orphanage, Wool's Orphanage when they were young. During there stay Nico became close friends with a certain dark lord in the making, Tom Riddle.~'~'"I'm Nico. You Are?""Tom, Tom Riddle.""It's nice to meet you, Tom."~'~'"Nico!?""Hello, Tom. You've changed over the years.""Nico...""Yes?"~'~'Pre-Serie(s)For the sakes of this story, Nico and Tom are born the same year, they're 6 years old, and Bianca is 2 years older.Also Posted on Wattpad & Fanfiction.com under Oddball_Sherly





	1. The Meeting

What happened was a real tragedy. But isn't that how most stories start? Something tragic happens.  

After the hotel, the Di Angelos were staying at burned down. Hades placed Bianca and Nico in an orphanage, Wool's Orphanage, after getting them bathed in the River Lethe. 

''''

Bianca and Nico di Angelo sat outside an office with there few belongings. 

"Bia, how long are we going to stay here?" Nico asked his sister.

Bianca sighed," I honestly don't know Nico. The lawyer said until she finds a suitable place for us to stay."

Nico slumps in his chair kicking his feet back and forth. A couple minutes later Mrs. Cole and Alecto, disguised as a lawyer, stepped out of the office. Bianca and Nico quickly stood up.

"I'll be back for you, children. I need time to find a safe place for you in the States. Don't cause any trouble for Mrs. Cole and the rest of the staff," Alecto said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Bianca and Nico answered in unison

"Be safe children," Alecto knelt down and gave them a hug then left. 

Mrs. Cole cleared her throat to gain the attention of the children, which happened, "Bianca you will be staying with 3 other girls around your age. Nico, you'll be staying with just one roommate." Mrs. Cole started walking and the children followed.

''''

Bianca got dropped off in her room first.

Once at Nico's room, Mrs. Cole put a hand on his shoulder and knelt down eye level to him, "Nico, if you don't want to stay in this room let me know and I'll arrange for you to have your own room, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." With that answer, Mrs. Cole got up and knocked on the door, opening it a few seconds later. Upon entering the two saw a small form on the bed sleeping. 

"I'll leave you to get settle Nico," Mrs. Cole whispered. "I'll have someone bring in another bed for you." Nico gave a nod of acknowledgment. Mrs. Cole left shutting the door softly behind her.

Nico sighed and put his bag next to the closet, taking out a blanket.

"You know," Nico started saying, "I would give you my blanket, but seeing as your not actually sleeping I won't." Once Nico finished the boy 'sleeping' on the bed throw his blanket off him and stared at Nico.

"How did you know?" The boy finally asked

"You tensed up when Mrs. Cole and I came in and once she left your form relaxed, slightly," Nico said while laying out his blanket on the opposite side of the room.

"Who are you?"

Nico sat down on the blanket than looked up at Tom, "I'm Nico. You are?" 

"Tom, Tom Riddle." The boy, Tom, answered.

Nico smiled, "Nice to meet you, Tom."


	2. A Day Out In London

The next day was one of the days the orphans both adored and despised.

'''

"Hurry children!" Yelled one of the staff members.

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked no one in particular while putting on her shoes. A boy that seemed to be the same as Bianca turned to her. 

"Every once a month we going out to the city. This day is both hate and love by us orphans because the orphans who are left money get to shop while the other either try to make money or we help the staff with whatever they need help with." With that, the boy went over to his friends.

"Oh," was Bianca's only reply.

'''

All the kids were walking into the city of London. Bianca was with a group of girls of all ages while Nico stayed with Tom.

"Tom?" Nico asked looking over to the slightly taller boy.

"Yes?" Tom responded.

"I heard for Bia that some orphans don't like this day, but she didn't tell me why. Can you?"

Tom sighed at the boy's naivety, "Somethings are better left unknown, Nico."

'''

The children and staff got to a park and at once the children broke into groups.

"Bianca and Nico Di Angelo?" Asked a young woman that was part of the staff.

"Yes," Both children answered.

"You'll be with me, okay?" The two nodded and followed the lady with 4 other children.

'''

The young lady took the children to a store full of children clothes and shoes. "You children may pick whatever you want, but remember to come to me so we can pay for them." The children nodded and the staff member gave them a smile as they split.

"Bia! Can I get these!" Nico asked holding a pair of black shoes the were t big for him.

Bianca studied them over, "This size is too big for you, Nico."

"They're not for me, Bia. I want to give them to Tom! The ones that he has are old, torn, and too small for him!" Nico stated.

Bianca smiled down at Nico and ruffled his hair a bit, "That is very kind of you, Nico. I'm sure Tom will like them."

'''

After looking for clothing the 6 children were taken to a toy store. Bianca and Nico didn't get anything there as no of the toys caught their attention.

"Excuse me, can we go to a bookstore, please?" Nico asked the lady.

"Yes, yes, we have time," The woman said leading the children in the direction of the closets bookstore.

At the bookstore, most of the children got a picture book or two. Bianca got a book on animals and help Nico look for a book.

"How about this one?" Bianca asked handing Nico a book. The cover had 5 children on it two were girls and the other 3 were boys, the title read: Five Little Peppers and How They Grew

Nico gave the book back to Bianca and went on looking. Bianca sighed and put it back then followed Nico.

"Bia, I like this one. Can I have it?" Nico asked while handing the book to Bianca. The book was big, it had a brown leather cover,  the title read, in big golden print: Myths and Mysteries From Around The World

Bianca looked at Nico with a raised brow, "Nico, are you sure you want this?" Nico gave an eager nodded, Bianca couldn't say no.

'''

The young staff member took them back to the park where the others were.

"How was your shopping trip, children?" Mrs. Cole asked Bianca and Nico.

"Fine, ma'am," Bianca and Nico answered in unison smiles on there faces.

Mrs. Cole gave them a smile back, "That's great. You may go join the other children."

"Yes, ma'am!" The two said and ran off to the others.

'''

"Tom!" Nico yelled as he located said boy. Tom, who was laying down on some grass looking up at the sky, sat up looking for the source who yelled his name.

"Hey, Nico. How was your trip?" Tom asked as the smaller raven-haired boy sat next to him.

"It was fine. I got some clothes, two pairs of shoes, and a book! Bianca made me get some of the clothes and a pair of shoes for myself." Nico said excitedly.

"Wait," Tom interrupted, "you said got two pairs of shoes?"

Nico nodded, "The other pair is for you! Since your current ones are all worn out and to small for you!"

Tom was speechless, nobody had ever given him something out of their own free will.

"Thank you, Nico," Tom finally said.

"You're welcome!" Nico replied and gave Tom a hug who hesitantly returned it. 

 


	3. More The Same

_A Week Before Halloween_

_''''_

Nico sat of his bed reading his book  _Myths and Mysteries From Around The World,_  and he was about to turn the page then the door to the room slammed open. Nico jumped up on his bed like a scared cat. 

Nico looked up at the person who caused the bang. He saw an angry Tom pacing back and forth muttering under his breath.

"Tom? Why are you so angry?" Nico asked.

Tom halted is pacing and look over to Nico. Sighing  Tom sat of his own bed, "Mrs. Cole is organizing a Halloween party, here! She intends to get most of us adopted into families. I'm at the top of her list of orphans to get adopted!"

Nico set his bookmark on the page he was on, shut it, and went and sat next to Tom.

"Why do you not want to get adopted, Tom? What is so bad about the idea of having someone to take care of you, love you, and all that?" Nico issued.

"What if they aren't like that, Nico!? What if they just want me to make themselves look better!? Or they decide to leave me like-" Tom was cut off from his rambling when the room's temperature dropped.

"Tom! Don't you dare finish that sentence! You don't know that your parents left you and are living happy lives! You told me your mother left you here right?" Tom nodded. "What if your dad died and your mom was close to this orphanage when she had to give birthed and die after!?" Nico stated. 

"Your rig-Wait! How did you do that!?" Tom questioned.

"Do what?"

"The thing with the temperature plus the lecture!" 

"I-um-" Nico stammered. "I-I...I don't know!!! Please don't hurt me, please!" Nico almost reached the door but stopped at Tom's words.

"Nico! I-I I'm like you!"

Nico turned and stared at Tom.

"Really?"

"Yes."

_'''_

_"Bia?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think there are any children here like us?"_

_"Most likely not, but there is a slight chance there might be."_

_"I hope there is."_


	4. Halloween

"Bia! Bia! Look at my costume!" Nico exclaimed happily pulling a white sheet with holes and a crown over himself.

"I'm the Ghost King!" He huffed proudly. Bianca let out a series of giggles.

"That's an unusual costume," Bianca said. "Not that it's bad! I'm just saying that people usually dress as ghosts not the King of Ghosts." She added quickly.

"What are you being, Bia?" Nico asked taking off his costume.

"I'm going to be a huntress." 

~~~

Even though the party was on Halloween the kids still got to dress up. The loss of candy was made up by all the goodies at the party.

~~~

"What are you?" Tom asked when Nico put on his costume.

"I'm the Ghost King, Tom!" Nico said as if were the most obvious thing in the world, which is kind is. 

"Oh! I'm not dressing up."

"What!?"

"I don't know what to be and also I feel kind stupid doing so," Tom stated.

Nico thought for a second, then he went to get a black robe, that he was originally going to use, but it was too big, and the wrong color, and gave it to Tom.

"Wear this. We'll go find a stick for a wand and then you'll be a wizard, Tom!"

~~~

"Who are those two children over there?" A lady asked Mrs. Cole, pointing over to Nico and Tom.

"Ah, that's Nico Di Angelo and Tom Riddle," Mrs. Cole answered. The lady nodded and went over to the two.

"Hello," She said sweetly.

"Hello Ma'am!"

"How would you like to be part of my family?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this came out a day after Halloween it's just that yesterday my younger sister wanted to go trick-or-treating till nightfall and I was too tired. Then today my dog fell sick she's much better now though. It's around 9:00 and Luna-my dog-is feeling better than a few hours ago. Sorry, again.


End file.
